


Atsumu Miya is a Surprise Entirely.

by Teruuji



Category: haikyuu
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teruuji/pseuds/Teruuji
Summary: Kiyoomi notices somethings about his teammate.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 135





	Atsumu Miya is a Surprise Entirely.

Atsumu Miya is intelligent. That’s the first thing that surprises Kiyoomi. He can name all the muscles in his body without a second thought. He knows how to make over 15 types of onigiri just by watching his brother. He knows how to tick people off. He knows when to back off and stop. Atsumu is surprisingly clever.   
Atsumu Miya is emotional. That doesn’t surprise Kiyoomi that much. But what does surprise him though, is how profound he is. Atsumu Miya does not take things lightly and that certainly includes feelings.   
Kiyoomi definitely does not find that endearing. Definitely not when Atsumu’s eyes light up whenever a challenge is presented, no matter what he’s feeling. Or how whenever he gets a good serve in he bares his teeth like an animal trying to impress a possible mate. Or when he bites into a particularly good meat bun, he hums loudly and closes his eyes so tight, it often looks painful. Or when he laughs, it bubbles out of his chest and sounds like home. Kiyoomi definitely finds all of this irritating and not strangely attractive.   
But what surprises Kiyoomi more than his strange infatuation with him, is that Atsumu Miya is caring. He never actively tries to be nice, of course, but it’s the big brother instinct. Even if he’s only six minutes older.   
Kiyoomi noticed this when he landed from a spike and twisted his ankle. Atsumu was by his side in an instant, trying to act calm but his eyes betrayed him. He later cleaned him up with surprisingly gentle and clean hands. This happened a couple more times in the next few months, with Atsumu the only one allowed to touch Kiyoomi, because he was strangely confident in his medical skills, and Kiyoomi really wasn’t complaining. How could he, with those calloused and rough hands gently caressing his calves so soft he could barely feel his fingertips and yet, beneath his fingers, was a hellfire. Warm, tingly, but not exactly unwelcome. Kiyoomi was not sure what that meant, but he knew it wasn’t good.   
Atsumu Miya wedged his way into Sakusa Kiyoomi’s heart. This, was a pleasant surprise, though Kiyoomi would rather die than say it out loud.


End file.
